I'd Die For You And That's The Truth
by FatherG
Summary: Snow is a hired bodyguard that fails to protect Nora Estheim. As part of his contract, if anything happens to her, he must take into his custody her orphaned son. Now trouble arises as Snow tries to show Hope how he feels about him. Will it work out?
1. A Rough Start

Chapter One: A Rough Start

A/N: All right guys, a long time ago I deleted all my works in a foolish hasty act and have regretted it ever since because I never saved my works either. :( Oh well, I figured it was time I moved on and I am writing again! With this New Year I'm bringing a flood of stories whether they are the old stories I deleted, old ideas I never used, or brand new ideas, I promise many new stories on the horizon! I plan to have a Weasley-cest one-shot out within the next few days and start a new Sora/Riku story. :3 I plan to update this story and the Sora/Riku at least once a week each! I've all ways wanted to write a Snow/Hope but never gotten around to it so I hope this story properly captures their personalities and characters! Oh! I nearly forgot! This story does take place on Gran Pulse, but without L'Cie. 

**All right everyone! I have made a few changes brought up by the GREATEST beta reader ever, G-AnakinRPG.  
**

Disclaimer: Naturally I **DO NOT** own any of the characters or locations mentioned in this work. All credit for characters, locations, etc. goes to Square-Enix.

Horror flashed before his eyes as he ran for the slim, small build of the woman he was to protect. She wore a nice suit that was the color of a thundercloud; a matching skirt suit completed the outfit. He reached into his trench coat and withdrew a gun swiftly firing off rounds at each of the men that fired on him and his client. Discarding the handgun he withdrew the automatic pistol and fired in bursts enough to take down each of the men, but it was of no use; so the man dove to shield his target from a barrage of bullets, however, it was too late. One moment, the woman that he was protecting was standing there, and in the next she collapsed in a mist of red. Her face twisted into a pained expression as she lay there, limp on the ground.

When Snow awoke, everything was blurry; slowly his eyes came into focus and he was sitting in his car. According to the clock he had dozed off just minutes ago and had woken back up still waiting on the young man he was to pick up. He could hear his client's voice still in his head as she said: 'As part of your contract, if I die, you are to take custody of my child and protect him from any possibly dangers. If you fail to accept these conditions, the deal will be off,' the woman told him in a stern voice; it wasn't an option, decision, or offer. Nor was his client - she was a high ranking politician that had just come back from a diplomatic mission. There was talk of a few people that were upset with some of her decisions and a plotted assassination attempt, but it was not taken seriously. So they hired Snow, a hired bodyguard and mercenary in desperate need for cash.

Now, Snow had failed to save someone for a second time in his life and was now having to take custody of her orphaned child and raise him. He had yet to meet or see the child but he knew things weren't going to be easy. It was his fault the boy's mother died. Snow gripped the steering wheel of the car and then he released it with a groan. He usually had an upbeat and optimistic attitude, but reality was sinking its sharp claws into him so that there was no room for pseudo happiness.

Finally, a silhouette appeared in the doorway of the building. A small figure, only about five feet or so, stepped down the steps with a suitcase in hand; the boy reached the car and opened the back door, putting his belongings in the back seat and climbing in. Snow observed the boy; he had silver hair that reached down to his jaw line. The boy did nothing more than stare out the window, not uttering a sound. As Snow started the car back up, a million thoughts raced through his mind. He didn't know the beginning to raising a kid. He didn't even know what his name was, how old he was, he didn't know anything! Finally, he found courage to break the silence as he put the car in drive and merged into traffic.

"So..." he paused for a few breaths, unsure how to proceed. "I am sorry for what happened to your mother…" he said while glancing in the rearview mirror, and seeing that the boy was still looking out the window. He didn't so much as acknowledge him. Snow let out a quite sigh.

"It should have been you," a hushed voice whispered from the back catching Snow off guard. "You should have been the one to die. It was your job," the kid said, still facing out the window. "My mother died because of you; you failed to protect her. Why weren't you there to defend her?" His voice was so soft and neutral and it was obvious that he was trying to hold back the rage and sorrow from his voice.

"I know," Snow's hands gripped the wheel tighter as he clenched his teeth and contempt flooded through him; not towards the child, but towards himself. Nora was the second person he had failed to protect. "You don't think I tried to throw myself in front of the bullets? You don't think I used all the power I had? Do you know what it is like to watch the very life drain from someone before your eyes while you have to stand there helpless? I tried! I failed!" he cried out as a few tears rolled down his cheeks, blinking the rest away. He wanted to blame Nora; she knew the dangers and the threats that were made and that the actions in turn took to protect her were not ample. No one could be blamed for this. "There was about six of them. As I escorted her to her vehicle, two flanked us from the side out of an alleyway. Four others approached in a vehicle and jumped out guns blazing. I handled the two with no problem, but the other four had the perfect angle because I had positioned myself between the two and your mother. What happened has happened. It's the past and there's nothing that can be done to change it. I can tell you I am sorry, I can give you all the money in the world; I can lay down my own life for you if it will please you. But it won't make the grief or pain any easier…" _Just like Serah_… he told himself mentally.

Just as the events of Nora's death flashed clearly before his eyes, he could see the death of his own beloved fiancée before his eyes. He was twenty-four at the time so the event took place just three years ago; Snow and Serah were out having a peaceful night together and were to be wed in just a few weeks. Unfortunately, one of the jobs Snow had taken up previously had angered a man that held a lot of influence in the criminal world. He sent a few of his men to teach Snow a lesson and Serah was caught in the crossfire. As the fight ensued Snow received minor injuries thanks to the metal plates he added to his trench coat for protection. As for his dearly beloved, she died in the hospital later from internal injuries. Those cruel memories haunted him and he slumped down slightly in the driver seat.

Snow pulled into the driveway of his small home. It wasn't much, but for a single guy it was all he needed. All of the basic necessities for living as well as a few pleasures were tossed in. Snow and Hope sat in the car, both refusing to budge or say anything; finally, Snow gave in and climbed out of the car with a sigh. He contemplated his next move for a second and finally made his way around the vehicle to open Hope's door so that he could take the boy's luggage- a few acts of kindness could serve to go a long way, he imagined, so that's where he would start. He still hadn't the slightest clue on how to even begin taking care of the kid - the boy seemed to be in his early to mid teens and his face showed no signs of facial hair and it still held soft, childlike features and innocence. Hope's silver hair was in contrast with his radiant green eyes that seemed to emit such beauty that when Snow caught the younger boy's eyes he couldn't take them away. He offered a weak smile that he knew wouldn't help. Looking into boy's eyes, Snow could feel his pain and knew what he was going through. He honestly did and he knew that nothing he could say would help the boy understand that or feel any better.

Finally Snow spun on the heels of his boots and withdrew a ring of keys out of his coat's inner pocket and inserted one into the doorknob of the front door; the door opened to a small entranceway. To the left there was a small entranceway, to the right was a small hallway, and straight ahead was a small closet. Snow kicked off his boots and dropped them into the bottom of the closet and hung his coat on a hook inside the closet door. There were various odds and ends in the closet: an umbrella, a few spare sets of boots, and some other things. Snow shut the door too quickly for Hope to see what else was inside.

"Well," said Snow while removing his bandana and shaking his head, letting his messy blonde locks fall down. "Welcome home! You will be sleeping in what was the guest bedroom, but seeing as I don't have too many guests, consider it your own!" he said, using his thumb to point over his shoulder. "That's the living room, in case you haven't noticed," Snow said, stepping into the hallway and turning left. He led Hope into the first door to the right. "This is your bedroom," he said while laying the boy's luggage on the bed; then he led him down to the next door, a bathroom, and finally the door at the end of the hallway which was his bedroom.

He turned left at the end of the hall which led to the dining room and kitchen; a small doorway also led into the living room from the dining room. Finally, there was a door next to the one leading to the living room, but Snow failed to mention it. It tugged at Hope's curiosity for a few moments before he shrugged it away without asking.

Both of the man obviously wanted to be alone due to the emotional trauma which each had just recently suffered. Hope headed for his room, his body hunched as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Meanwhile, Snow made his way to his own bedroom, a beer in hand. He clutched the can so tightly he feared it may crush under the pressure. He closed the door to his bedroom with his foot - it slammed shut a bit harder than he had intended and it echoed through the silent house. As he looked down at the beer he grimaced. After opening and chugging the beverage, Snow tossed the can in the general direction of the trash can. Its contents threatened to spill out onto the floor if it wasn't emptied soon. Ever since the death of his dearly beloved he began to live like a slob. He only took out the trash when absolutely necessary and spent much of his time drinking to dull the pain of the memories and feelings.

He removed his gloves and shed his vest and shirt and then looked at his tone and muscular body in the full-sized mirror. He sat on the edge of the bed; removing his socks and tossing them into a dirty clothes hamper which was also beginning to pile up. He sat there in his pants, his elbows rested on his knees and his body bent over. He took a few deep breathes to calm himself.

Meanwhile, Hope was busy unpacking his bag. He tucked his clothes away neatly in drawers and hung up the others - his only other pair of shoes was similar to the ones he wore now, he thought sadly as he realized that his mother would never buy him another pair. Crossing the room, he placed the shoes in the bottom of the closet, leaving them to suffer the same fate he had; living within a closet. He reached into the bottom of his suitcase and withdrew a photo of he and his mother. His father had perished in a car crash just a few months before his mother had found out she was pregnant with him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked down at the photo and laid it on the nightstand near the bed.

Snow was still sitting at the edge of his bed when there was a soft noise that broke the stillness and his thoughts. After a few moments it came again and he realized that there was a knock at his door. In a fraction of a second, all of his cold, sad memories washed away and he held a warm, kind grin.

"Come in," he said softly, and the door opened as Hope stood there, his head lowered. "Hey Hope!" His eyes were closed as he smiled at the boy and he patted (phrase deleted) the bed next to him, a gesture that invited the boy to join him. Hope crossed the room in a few steps and sat next to the tall, muscular man. Snow brought a strong, muscled arm around Hope's shoulder. "Is there something you want to talk about?" Snow inquired, offering the boy's shoulder a gentle squeeze reassuringly.

It took the boy a moment to begin to talk. "Well," he began before a short pause. Then he continued, his voice slow and dripping with undesired, malice that he couldn't hide no matter how much he struggled. "I can't forgive you for what you have done. But, I wanted to thank you," he said, pausing throughout the monologue as if the words were difficult for him to say."For . . . you know . . . taking me in like this." His voice trailed off as he shrugged Snow's arm off his shoulders.

"It's nothing," Snow responded, his voice full of warmth he hadn't thought that he could have during a time like this. "You know . . . you're mom isn't the first I failed to protect. She was the first client I have had that has ever died on me. The other was my girlfriend; she perished because made the wrong people mad and she was caught in the crossfire," he said, his voice having dropped to a near whisper.

"I'm sorry," Hope said in response to Snow's sad story, but it was only a 'sorry' anyone would say after hearing such tragic events. It wasn't that he didn't care, but it wasn't completely sincere.

"It's getting late," Snow said glancing at the clock it was an excuse to break the awkwardness. "I think you need some rest; it will help. You have free roam of the house and if you can find something in the kitchen that is edible - have at it!" he said, his cheerful demeanor returning. He stood, making it to the door of his bedroom in a step and a half and he opened it slowly, gesturing for Hope to exit.

Hope did, going back down the hallway towards his bedroom. Snow fumbled into the kitchen and withdrew another beer from the refrigerator and chugged it in three sips and crushed the can in his hand and tossed the flattened can over his shoulder towards the trash can - the trash can too was beginning to overflow. As he look around the house he realized just how messy it was; so many trash bins were over-flowing, crumbs and stains covered the carpet, and dirty clothes were spread throughout the house. He shuddered; he could only imagine how the young, now orphaned boy, felt in a strange environment with a complete stranger.

Snow made a mental note to begin cleaning the house, but it was too late to worry about that. Before he knew it, he was back in his room lying on his stomach on his bed. Today had moved by too quickly for him; everything that has happened seemed like some twisted, hellish nightmare. He closed his eyes, not bothering to crawl under the covers of his bed.

Snow was awoken in the night, a loud cry causing him to roll out of bed and jump in one swift motion. He darted for the door, blindly feeling for his dresser; too late. A sharp corner of the dresses pierced into his side. He grunted at the pain, it stung, but he had endured worse. He threw open his bedroom door and found himself bounding down the hallway throwing open the young boy's bedroom door. Snow stepped inside and saw that Hope was talking and from the way it sounded, he was suffering from the events from the previous day. Unsure of what to do, the tall blond man leaned over and gently shook the boy - the terrified Hope shoved Snow away. It wasn't the boy's strength more so that he just caught Snow off guard. He fell on his rump and after a moment climbed to his feet. Now sitting up in bed, Hope stared at Snow, his expression cross. A sigh escape Snow's lips, he looked down at the boy.

"Sorry, I heard you screaming and crying and I panicked is all," Snow said, gently pushed Hope until he was lying back down and he began to pull the covers up over the young boy.

"No!" Hope cried before Snow could pull the covers back to cover him - the boy slapped his hands away. "I don't want your help," he said, pulling up the covers and turning over on his side.

"Goodnight," Snow whispered, but either his farewell fell on deaf ears or the boy had all ready dozed back to sleep. Snow felt his way back to his bedroom, his side still stinging a bit from the run in with his dresser. He fell back on his bed and laid there for several long minutes while listening to the cries down the hall before he finally fell back asleep.

Snow woke up what felt like only a few minutes later - the clock read noon. _Holy shit!_ he cursed mentally; he had slept far later than originally intended. He jolted out of bed, finding a muscle shirt and sliding it on. He opened his bedroom door to find that the house was almost silent save for several different voices that were speaking in the living room. Snow sneaked down the hallway and glanced around the corner and peaked - Hope had made a small hole amidst magazines, paperbacks, and dirty clothes to sit on the couch. He was almost disturbed to find that Hope was watching the news report of the killing of his mother. He nodded my head frowning before heading into the kitchen.

Snow downed two more cans of beer before starting to cook. Sure, he wasn't a chef, but living alone was either learn to cook or starve. So after frying up a few eggs, some bacon, and sausage he placed them on a plate and brought them into the living room. He fixed a glass of milk as well and sat them on a table that sat between the sofa that Hope sat on and the couch that was adjacent to the sofa. He looked at the food and then back at the television screen.

"Are you hungry?" Snow asked after a few moments. Hope ignored him. "I know it may not be perfect, but I tried my best. I figured it was the least I could d-"

"Look, Snow!" Hope cut Snow off midsentence. "If I were hungry I would go into that thing you call a kitchen and dig around through the trash to find something to eat. I'm not helpless like you; I don't expect you to keep up this kindness around me when it isn't true. It doesn't make me feel any better, okay? Got it? Just leave me alone!"

Snow drew back for a moment as if he was slapped to the face. The boy's sharp response hurt. Snow tried to figure out how the words of a child could hurt him so greatly. He frowned, looking down at the silver-haired boy. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it back as he considered his words.

"I am to protect you; I am to take care of you. I know it's not much but I will do my best to do so; even if it kills me." Snow spoke as he crossed his arms.

"Just like you protected my mother? She obviously made the wrong decision leaving you in charge of me. I'm sorry that you were too weak to protect your girlfriend, but just-" Hope's words ended abruptly as Snow grabbed the young man's shoulder tightly and drew back his other first. A look of terror crossed the young man's face when he realized just what was about to happen.


	2. Begin Anew

A/N: All right guys, I posted the first chapter prematurely without letting a beta look over it or proofreading it myself. I was so excited that I have began writing again that I couldn't wait to get it up! So I apologize for my hastiness without looking over it. BUT! It has been edited now! If there is a certain element, plot device, action, etc. that you found particularly intriguing, I request you leave a review letting me know so! If you feel a character strays from character or there's anything you may have disliked, let me know as well! Constructive criticism and suggestions are welcomed! Enough with the rambling and on with chapter two!

Chapter 2: Begin Anew

Snow looked down into two terrified eyes. Two very young, terrified eyes. His grip on the boy's shoulder loosened slightly and Snow brought his fist down. It crashed into the wall above Hope's head. He pulled his fist from the wall; his knuckles bled where they scraped the edges of the punctured wall. Hope's face remained terrified.

"From now on, you don't mention Serah again," Snow stormed out of the room into his bedroom.

He dug through the pile of clothes in the bottom of his closet; the first aid kit was under a pile of magazines. Serah had insisted he kept it, even for the smallest nicks and cuts. He withdrew a cotton ball and some peroxide. After putting a healthy amount of peroxide onto the cotton ball he applied it to his wounds. The wound stung for several seconds as it was cleaned. Snow sat in his room for a few minutes alone, pondering what to do. After a confrontation like that he knew things were going to be particularly rough with the kid. He honestly didn't mean to scare Hope like that. Something inside him seemed to scream to teach him a lesson.

Meanwhile, Hope still sat in the living room, his whole body trembled gently. He had brought his legs ups to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, his chin resting on his knees. As the television reporters went on and on about the achievements his mother accomplished, Hope watched intently. Tears began to run down his cheeks. He knew his mother had died. He doubted the words at first, but it didn't take long for him to understand she was gone for good. There were no second chances or the gift of a do-over. But it was as if now the realization set in. He had last seen her all most a week before she died. She was so busy while she was gone that he didn't have the opportunity to contact her.

He remembered standing there at the airport with his mom and Fang, her secretary, who was off buying a pastry for Hope and a cup of coffee for herself. His mom kneeled down in front of him, her grin from ear to ear. He smiled back. She ruffled his hair and leaned over and whispered in his ear, 'I love you so much. You know you're my little boy and the most precious thing to me. I'll be back in about five days, six the latest. Once I get home I promise to do something special with you. I'll have a few days to think of a few things for us to do, maybe take a vacation or something,' she leaned back to look her son in the face. His cheeks burned bright red at the mention of being her 'little boy' but he nodded at her question. He threw his arms tightly around her neck and whispered, 'That's a fair bargain. I love you so much mom!' after a few more tender moments though her flight was called out and she had to leave. Hope was left there standing with Fang.

Hope heard the bedroom to Snow's bedroom open and he shivered, he remained sitting there in the same position. If he could pull his legs any tighter to his chest he would. But Snow just walked by the living room and into the kitchen. He heard him rattle around in the refrigerator and head back towards his bedroom. Hope peaked over the edge of the couch in time to see Snow with his arms full of beer cans. _He isn't… Is he?_ Hope pondered mentally.

Hope shakily climbed to his feet and took the longer route to get to the bathroom, walking by the front door and his bedroom to get to it. As opposed to cutting through the dining room and passing Snow's room. He reached for the doorknob and as he opened it, a shocking image came into view. Snow sat on the toilet, empty cans of beer surrounded him and just as many that were full lay around him as well.

Snow looked up at the young boy; Hope stood frozen in place. He held the empty can in his head and placed it on the floor. Unsure of what to do at this point; he bent down, picked up another can, opened it, and emptied its contents into the sink. He continued this action for a few more cans before Hope spoke.

"Wh-what are you doing?" his voice quivered with a hint of panic.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the living room," Snow responded to the boy's question. He didn't even slow down when Hope asked the question or he responded. Can after can, slowly washing down the drain.

"It's okay," Hope attempted to add some assuredness in his voice, but if there was any it couldn't be detected.

"No, it's not. I'm supposed to be taking care of you, protecting and raising you. So far I have failed to manage either of those. I shouldn't have reacted in such a manor. But I did. My actions were obviously foolish and brash. Now that I have you in the house, my drinking habit has got to go. I've drank four of these since I brought you home. Obviously those four were enough to cloud my judgment in such a manor I nearly hurt you."

"But I also agitated you; I poked the buttons that I knew would set you off," Hope tried to argue, Snow nodded his head no.

"That may be, but I should have been the adult and not let it affect me like that," Snow brought his attention back to the cans, he finished emptying the last can. He sat there, looking down and sighed. "Heh, why must horrible things happen?"

As he finished, he was caught off guard as Hope dropped to his knees and threw small arms around Snow's waist. They sat there for several seconds. He dropped the last can onto the pile of empty cans and snaked his own powerful arms around the young boy. They sat there for a few moments; Hope began to sob silently. His tears were beginning to wet the front of Snow's muscle shirt. After a few moments Hope pulled away. Snow stood and took Hope's hand; he helped the boy to his feet. Hope wiped his tears on his sleeve.

"I'm sor-" Hope began, but was interrupted.

"No, don't be sorry. I need some time alone, is that all right?" Snow asked.

Hope nodded before backing away to give Snow room. The blonde haired man left the bathroom in an obvious hurry and walked off, down the hallway. Meanwhile, Hope did his business in the bathroom before going back to his bedroom. He lay on his bed, reading from one of the paperbacks he picked up on the couch. It was a thriller, mystery. It kept his attention off any of the depressing matters at hand.

He lay on his bed reading for about an hour before discarding the novel, letting it fall to the floor. After tossing and turning for about thirty more minutes, boredom began to prey on him. The young boy couldn't take it anymore; so, he ventured into the living room. He looked at the plate Snow had prepared for him earlier, picked up the plate, carried the plate back into the kitchen, and heated the food. He ate it standing by the kitchen sink. _The sausage is slightly overdone, but it doesn't taste too bad, _he noted and placed the dirty dish into the sink.

Before he knew it, his legs had carried him down the hallway to stand before the Snow's bedroom door. He rapped lightly on the door a few times and paused. No response. He opened the peeked inside. No Snow. After closing the door and walking back towards the dining room, he peeked into the living rom. Snow wasn't there either. Noises came from behind the door Snow had never told Hope about; he could hear steady thumping noises and an occasional grunt.

Hope opened the door and stepped into a fairly large room. Green eyes widened the young man stepped into the room. Snow's back was to the door and he was wailing on a punching bag in the far corner. Various other pieces of exercise equipment filled the room. Trophies and medals were displayed proudly on a shelf that took up over half of the wall adjacent to the door; photographs covered the other walls as well as a few weapons modeled after older ones. Hope stared, his mouth agape.

Snow stopped his punching and turned to look down at Hope. He smiled, but Hope had all ready spun and darted for the door. A confused expression crossed Snow's face. He cleared the room in a few steps and caught Hope by the shoulder. The boy acted as if he would try to fight Snow off, but chose not to. Snow removed his boxing gloves, dropped them to the floor, and kneeled down to be on the boy's level.

"Hey, I see you found my little personal gym. I have to stay in shape somehow," Snow smiled softly. "No offense, but I do ask you please not come in here. It's private and special to me; do you understand?" Hope nodded. "I'm kind of hungry, want to grab a bite?" Snow asked as he walked towards his room, Hope on his heels.

"I actually heated up what you prepared for me for breakfast. It was really good, thank you," Hope's was voice just a few levels above a whisper.

"Hm," Snow pondered for a second, "All right. Come along and I'll still get you something. If you want, you can munch on it later. Does that sound fair?" Hope nodded in agreement.

Reaching into the mass of clothes on his floor, Snow slid on his black shirt, blue vest, and his trench coat. Not long after, the duo was out in his vehicle and pulling out of the driveway. Their drive to their destination was relatively unexciting. Upon arrival, Snow led Hope into the Bistro & Deli.

"Hey, Sazh! Prepare two of your steak sandwiches, to go!" Snow demanded of the man behind the counter.

"Snow? Is that you?" the dark skinned man behind the counter said spinning around. "Well hells bells! Where have you been lately? You've not came down to visit me, your dear friend. You know, that's kind of upse- WOAH! Snow! When did you get a kid? I know you have no siblings, so it can't be a nephew. Whose is he? He isn't…." Sazh trailed off looking down at Hope and up at Snow.

"No," Snow confirmed, he placed a hand on Hope's shoulder. Hope responded to this gesture by stepping aside as an indicator that he obviously didn't want his hand on his shoulder. "It's a long story, not something worth delving into right now."

"Right," Sazh nodded, "So two steak sandwiches? Want some of my special brew? I finished up a batch this morning!"

"Sorry, not for me," Snow nodded. "I've given it up."

"Wai- wha- Excuse me?" it seemed like Sazh's mouth would hit the counter if it dropped any lower

"Yeah, done with it," Snow verified, sublimely gesturing towards the kid.

Sazh nodded, "All right, if you say so. Two steak sandwiches, be up in a few seconds."

The man behind the counter turned his back to the two and worked quickly over the grill. He wrapped the sandwiches and placed them in a bag before sliding them over the counter.

"Take it; think of it as a gift from a friend. I don't get to see you around these parts any more, come around more often than you normally do. Familiar company is appreciated; hardly any of the guys come around anymore. I think everyone's either split or just too busy to care about the past," Sazh's voice held a hint of sorrow.

Snow nodded and smiled at the man. He reached over the counter and offered Sazh a pat before turning and heading for the door. Just as he reached the door he held a hand up in a thumb up gesture before exiting the building.

"Hey, Snow," Hope began as they drove home, but stopped himself from going on.

"Yeah, Hope? What is it? You can ask or tell me anything you want!" Snow's voice was full of comfort.

"Well," Hope continued, "Would you mind, maybe, if we could invest in a pair of shoes?" Hope looked over at Snow, "Mom had this thing about picking my shoes out for me and only letting me keep two pairs. Do you mind if I got some of my own?"

"The answer is no," Snow firmly responded, he never took his eyes from the road. "I don't have time to worr-" he finally cracked and began laughing. "I'm sorry, I can't be serious or tell a lie without laughing." Hope laughed along with Snow. Snow laughed harder, he noticed the boy's laugh. It was soft and really cute.

After the duo regained their composure, Snow turned into a turn lane and pulled into an empty parking spot. He and Hope briskly crossed the parking lot, as they neared Hope dashed off laughing. Snow was able to catch up in a few steps but purposely back-pedaled just enough that Hope would gain the lead. Hope reached the door first.

"Ha! I am the victory! You're not old enough to lose to someone my age are you, Snow?" the boy chuckled and gave Snow the gesture for 'loser'.

"I'm not too old to take you down!" Snow retorted, grabbing Hope up by his legs and lifting him off the ground. In that moment, Hope threw his head back and laughed that was full of genuine happiness.

After taking a few moments, the two stepped into the store. They were still trying to regain their composure. Customers and cashiers alike stared at them. Obviously everyone was puzzled by what had happened outside. Snow ignored them and led Hope down a vacant aisle.

"So, who was that Sazh guy you talked to at the bistro?" Hope inquired as he picked up a tennis shoe. He looked the shoe over and finally sat it back down.

"An old friend from my high school days, he was on the boxing team with me and a few others of us. You could say we were really close" Snow explained. _A lot closer than you need to know about…_ He grinned at the memories that came to mind of him in what he would consider his glory days.

After pacing up and down each aisle at least twice, Hope excitedly chose a pair of shoes and he and Snow were checked up and back on their way home. Hope sat in the passenger front seat clutching the shoe box to his chest like it was a precious treasure. He had a million dollar smile.

"Hey, uh, Snow, I want to thank you for buying these for me. I really wasn't expecting you too. It was kind," Hope said, blushing from his forwardness with the man.

"Nah, it's nothing!" Snow reached over to ruffle the boy's hair.

Before they knew it, they were back in Snow's house. He cleared away a spot on the couch before sitting and working on his sandwich. Hope made a little spot to sit on the couch and they watched television for some time. Finally, Snow decided to retire earlier than usual. It wasn't but a quarter until nine at night. Still, he felt a heavy exhaustion flood over him. He left the living room, offering a good night to Hope, the boy didn't respond.

Hope continued watching television a little bit after and flipping through various magazines and paperbacks before growing bored and cutting the television off. He had long ago eaten his steak sandwich. But now he craved a snack, a little something to eat. Maybe things weren't so bad after all. Snow definitely meant well enough for the boy. Plus, he wasn't really mean or went out of his way to push Hope away. Hope originally imagined the guy would only treat him nice because he had to put up with him; because it would be the only way he would be paid. _Yeah… Things aren't all that bad…_he considered mentally.


	3. Changes

A/N: All right guys, I hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far. Much more to come! I hope the plot doesn't feel like it's a bit on the sluggish side. Either way, I am sure there are at least six more chapters on the way and I hope to keep them on the lengthier side. Well, shall we commence with the story?

Chapter 3: Changes

It had been a few days since Snow decided to give up his beer for Hope. It was obvious the decision was made in a brash manor. Every time he opened the fridge, he instinctively reached down for the shelf that used to house all of his alcohol. Unfortunately, now the shelf held cans of various fruit juices and bottles of water. It was far more difficult to give up alcohol than he imagined; throughout all these years it became a security blanket. He never drank enough to be slobbering drunk, but he drank enough to numb his senses. Having to cope with the withdrawals and the feelings that hit him like a rushing tide was complicated. Yet, every time he looked at Hope, he felt strength from somewhere deep within him swell up. But Hope was off limits from him. It was nothing the boy had done, it was just he was straight. Snow knew from experience the dangers of falling for a straight guy.

No need to overcomplicate.

Snow was on his knees, digging through his closet, grabbing junk by the handful and disposing of it into the trash bag that Hope held. Ever since the young boy came to live with him, the older man couldn't help but feel guiltier with each passing day for his lifestyle. He was an absolute slob. He rarely threw stuff away. On even rarer occasions he would take out the trash. That was his first effort on trying to clean his home.

The duo made their way from cleaning his bedroom to the living room. After that it was the dining room and they ended in the kitchen. Two-and-a-half hours and six trash bags later they were done with that. Next came time to clean clothes and they were back in Snow's room gathering up dirty clothes from all over the floor and filling up hampers.

"Hey, Snow, may I say something?" Hope asked, sheepish grin on the boy's face.

"Sure, go ahead!" Snow smiled back at him.

"If I ever left my room or the house like you did, my mom would have probably grounded me for life," Hope commented as he picked up a pair of socks that smelled like they hadn't been washed in months. Before the older man could respond, Hope began laughing.

"Yeah," Snow responded. The comment was meant to be more humorous than serious but it wasn't that funny, the older man noted mentally. The young boy's laugh was infectious. It only took the blonde a few seconds to give in and he joined the boy in laughing.

"What's your story, Snow?" The silver-haired boy's tone was serious now.

"Well, I grew up with a great, loving family. A little crazy, but all families are. I started karate when I was seven. In high school I took up boxing as a sport and continued with karate. It was right after high school before I went off to start college. I was eighteen-years-old and my parents caught me and discovered something I had hid rather well. But now, my secret was out and they were furious. My father wasn't really open-minded, neither was my mother. So naturally, I packed my bags and scrammed while they discussed it. I haven't talked to them since. After I left home I never went to college, I just kind of went around taking up jobs and doing whatever I could to make a living. Then I met Serah and things changed for me. It was like life had given me a second chance, a real reason to live. But I left it fall through my fingers like water. But we had gotten this beautiful home and I didn't feel like living like I had used to. So I began working as muscle for hire. Now, something I'll never regret, you're living with me," he said,finishing his story.

"Wow, have you never thought of trying to reconcile with your parents?" Hope inquired. The man just shook his head. Hope didn't want to press the issue on any farther. When Snow mentioned him living with him and not regretting it, he could feel his cheeks turn scarlet red.

They headed off down the hallway, toting the hampers full of dirty clothes. The washroom had to be accessed through the back yard. It was attached to the house yet the only door leading into it was outside. They filled the washing machine to its limits and let it run, heading back towards the house.

The rest of the day was full of stories, the sharing of jokes, and cleaning. After dinner, the two watched some television before finally deciding to settle in for the night. Each of them headed for the respective rooms.

Snow lay on his side, it felt like it was going to be another sleepless. Because the night was rather warm he was stripped down to his boxers. He could hear the usual grunts, groans, and cries from down the hallway. Ever since Hope had come to live with him the boy seemed to be plagued by nightmares every night. Snow had tried everything to help the boy have a peaceful night of rest but no matter what was done, it just wouldn't work.

"NO! SNOW! OH NO! SNOW!" Hope's cries raised to a practical yell as he shouted the older man's name.

"I'm coming!" Snow whispered to no one in particular. Something's wrong!

He threw the covers from over his body and bounded for the door, being careful to avoid his dresser this time. He threw the door open and like a flash was down the hallway. Afraid that an intruder may be in the room to take Hope, Snow gently opened the door wide enough to peek inside. There was no one in there. The silhouette of the boy violently tossed and turned appearing as if he was trying to fight someone off. Snow leaned down and gently stroked the boy's cheek and whispered his name. The young teen began calming down and his eyes fluttered open drowsily.

"You okay?" Snow asked, his voice a whisper.

"Yeah," Hope's quivering voice was soft and terrorfied.

"What were you dreaming?" the man asked with concern.

"Nothing, Snow, it was the same as the others. It's me and mom in the airplane terminal, and suddenly she just falls into a pile of ash and a dark figure stands over where she once was holding a gun at me," Hope lied, hoping Snow would buy it.

"Hm," Snow stood there, his expression thoughtful. He knew the boy lied, but he wasn't about to tell him he heard the kid crying out his name; usually he cried out for his mom. "I wish I could find a way to help you with these nightmares. Well, get some rest." Snow tucked the boy in and looked down at him with a smile. Finally, he leaned over to kiss the boy on his forehead and head back towards his room. Right before he closed the door he heard a quiet voice.

"Good night, Snow."

"Good night, Hope," He offered in response.

The rest of the night, the boy didn't make a noise.

The next morning, a knock resounded through the house while Snow and Hope sat in the dining room, eating cereal for breakfast. They both stopped eating to exchange glances before continuing to eat. Three sharper knocks followed the previous one. With a grimace, Snow stood from his chair. He sauntered over to the front door and barely opened it to peek outside. There stood a tall, slender woman. Her pink hair contrasted with her blue uniform. She didn't look too pleased.

"Hello, Lightning." Snow's voice bitter.

"Look, no need to exchange pleasantries. What's going on with you?" she asked, straight to the point. "You haven't left your house in days now. Your neighbors thought they heard screaming last night and called us this morning to come and check it out. Is everything okay? What's going on?" Lightning took a step forward.

"Not much," Snow stepped aside as Lightning stepped closer the door opened a bit more as he did. "I've just been having nightmares lately."

"Since when did you start cleaning up your house? Last I saw you, you were pitiful, you let trash and junk pile up all over the place." The pink-haired woman's insults didn't bother Snow in the least bit.

"None of your business!" Snow grunted.

"Also," the woman looked towards the dining room, "why are there two plates on the dining room table?"

"You know, I've always hated how observational you are. Look, if you're here catch up with me, you'll be better to catch me at a different time. But if you're here to report a call, you can see everything is okay. I've just been busy lately. I thank you for coming to check on me officer. Have a nice day." Snow went shut the door but it was caught by a black boot.

"Look Snow, I know Serah's death has caused you as much hurt as me," her voice softened a little bit, it was nearly unnoticeable. "But if anything's wrong you can talk to me."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Snow rolled his eyes subtly at the comment. "Have a nice day," he managed to say as she walked off.

The woman responded with a wave and she climbed into her patrol car and drove off. Lightning was going to be Snow's sister-in-law, before he lost Serah. She was Serah's older sister and she was highly protective of the younger woman. She also held bitter feelings towards Snow, even before Serah's untimely death. Snow was a ragged, destitute juvenile that showed no signs of a decent future. Yet he managed to get his act together, maintain a job, and eventually get a house. Yet still that wasn't enough in Lightning's eyes.

He returned back to join Hope at the table. They finished their breakfast and then Snow had to leave to run some errands. Hope pleaded for Snow to let him tag along but he insisted he must go alone. It would only be thirty minutes or so. Still, the boy couldn't help but find the idea of being away from Snow saddening. He tried reading a book, then watching television; he even paced around the house a few times. But things were so dull, boring, and lonely. As he paced, he found himself in the kitchen, looking at the door to Snow's exercise room. It was as if curiosity was an invisible force that pulled him towards the door. Before he knew it, he was standing inside the room.

Medals to his right were proudly displayed on a wall. Exercise equipment scattered about in no particular order or layout. Hope walked up to the back wall of the room and looked at some of the newspaper snippets; many contained articles written on Snow and his boxing talents. Some of the various photos on the wall included Snow and his friends. Some at the beach, some at someone's house, even a few taken at graduation. But then, there were a few photos grouped together that caught Hope off guard. In a few, Snow was hugged up to various males in these photos, and they were kissing on the lips. From what he could tell, they were open-mouthed too, very deep and passionate. But a car door outside interrupted his thoughts.

He ran from the room, closing the door behind him and darting into the living room where he flopped onto the couch. Snow came in the front door, a big grin on his face.

"I'm home!" Snow announced merrily.

"Great!" Hope returned the announcement with a huge grin.

Snow passed through the living room and placed the bags on the dining room table before heading back into the living room and dropping down on the couch next to Hope. He removed his bandanna and slid out of his trench coat. He placed them on the unattended sofa. He looked over at the young Hope, and threw his arm around him. Something was wrong.

"Hey, Hope, you look like something's bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah, it's really nothing."

"Are you sure?" Snow's tone full of concern.

"Well, I sort of did something I shouldn't have," Hope said ashamedly.

"Know this; you can never do anything that I won't forgive you for!" Snow patted the young boy's shoulder.

"Well, I kind of went into your work-out room and saw photos on the wall. It was you and guys. Are…" he carefully considered his next few words. "Are you, um, you know… Gay?" he whispered, the last word said as if it were forbidden to be spoken.


End file.
